


Spoonful of Rose

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [31]
Category: Jrock, exist†trace, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Sometimes, most of the time really, Takemasa was quite sure he didn't understand women at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: spring 2014, I think?  
> running late today, taking a wild guess at when this was because late and too tired to look up the details now. Purely a product of RP.

Was that? Yes, that was definitely giggling. Takemasa poked his head into the kitchen, surprised to find his twin and Jyou huddled together at the kitchen table like a pair of high school girls, giggling over their phones.

“Oh, oh! You should say something about that silly sword thingie!” Masako suggested.

“I think it's a fencing foil and all right, all right!” Jyou said, laughing

“Um,” he said, a little worried he didn't really want to know, “what are you two doing?”

“Poking a badger with a spoon!” Masako declared, giggling again. “Oh look at him practically preening on the dash.”

Well that made no sense to him at all, but what else was new? Girls - and for all that both Masako and Jyou were too old to be considered girls, at the moment they were still acting like it - were definitely an alien species, too weird for him to understand. This is why he was best off sticking with Hiyori; at least he could understand his hime.


End file.
